


My Kind of Freakshow

by sej



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sej/pseuds/sej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male Sole Survivor fucks Hancock after they confess to each other. In this story, my SS is trans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Freakshow

**Author's Note:**

> This draws on my real life experiences as a trans male, so if that's not your thing--turn back now. Also includes minimal speculative fiction about treatment options, since, you know, the future and all.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Sole asked. He wanted to imply _seductive_ but some nervousness came through in his voice. Hancock was as smitten as he claimed to be, though--he threw a supportive arm around the former cryo popsicle's waist and they made their way into the large (still modest, but it had two floors) shack that belonged to the Minutemen's general.

Hancock leaned into the door until it clicked and pulled his best-friend-turned-lover in for a kiss. Hot and overwhelming. Sole wanted to succumb to the heat of the moment and ride the high of jet and infatuation, but he needed to come out. He didn't want this to be overshadowed by anxiety and all the annoying shit that comes with that.

His heart was hammering.

Sole pinned the mayor's hands wide apart on the door and joined their foreheads together. "Heh…" He was panting. "You smell good." He worked his head down, nosing the rough skin on Hancock's neck.

"Nnnn.." Hancock shivered from the contact. "Fuck, I am horny as hell. Mind if I inhale some more jet before we get this thing going?"

"No, that's cool," Sole blinked. "No, wait, _yes_ \--gimme a sec, I want to tell you something first."

Hancock stopped, stiff. Here it comes, the inevitable rejection. Sole stroked his hand.

"Do they, uh… Have you ever met a trans person? In the Commonwealth, I mean. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Hancock relaxed. This was not the conversation he was expecting.

"Yeah, I think so, um. You mean those girls who come by asking if I have hormones in stock?" He was genuinely curious about why Sole was asking. Did he want to transition?

"Okay, so… I'm transgender, but not like that. When I was born, my parents thought I was a girl. Grew up, told them I was male, got some medical treatments, changed my name, yadda yadda yadda..."

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Alright," Hancock shrugged. "Fine by me, brother."

"Heh, _Hancock_ ," Sole started.

"Wait so have you been okay? Do you compound hormones yourself, or…?"

"Nah, I have this permanent implant… thingy." Sole explained. "Don't look at me like that! It's not like that stuff the Institute put in Kellogg or whatever. Keeps my hormones level so I don't have to think about it. Had my ovaries and other shit gutted when I was 12, so it would be unhealthy if I didn't have any hormones in my system. What were you talking about compounding, though? Trans girls are using injectable estradiol, I guess?"

"Yeah they need a constant supply. Never heard of anyone having an implant thingy. I know a girl who got pussy surgery at the surgery center in Diamond City. She was so damn happy, she told anyone who would listen about her damn pussy. It was sweet."

"Whoa Hancock, that's the first time I've ever heard you wax nostalgic about Diamond City." Sole elbowed him.

"Allllright, alright. So why the dramatic confession? Being trans isn't a _bad_ thing, right? Sounds like you have your shit figured out." He held off on the jet but did open beers for the two of them. Sole was happy to take a swig.

"I wanted to tell you before we got naked," the general explained.

Hancock pointed his ale at Sole's bare chest and performed the body language equivalent of a question mark.

"Wha--?" He looked down. "Oh! No, I mean--yes, all this hotness is for you and you alone but I kind-of still have… two holes?"

"Hnph!" The ghoul sniggered. " _That's_ what you were worried about?! Whatever, I don't give a shit!" He smiled. "I mean, I want to make you feel good. Fucking's easy. Rub shit together until the couch is covered in all manner of fluids. I think we can work th--"

That was exactly what Sole needed to hear. He launched an assault on the good mayor's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Kissing, sucking, moaning, and some dry humping for good measure. It wasn't long before their bare legs were tangled and they were sucking hits of jet out of each other's mouths.

"Nngh, your cock is cute." Hancock mused. "I made you _hard_ , mmmn. I mean, it's been a while for me, too, but I'm not two hundred fuckin' _years_ pent up… _Fuck_." He hissed. Sole was rolling his foreskin over the head of his cock and peeling it back in a hypnotizing motion as he pressed a new inhaler of jet to the mayor's mouth.

Sole didn't know a lot about ghouls, but he knew they could take a whole lot more jet than he could. Or maybe that was just Hancock.

"Love you..." Sole breathed into his boyfriend's mouth, still working his cock. It was a gooey, throbbing mess at that point, and the general teased him further, rubbing it against his thigh, which was coated in dark fur.

"Unnh--I. Love. You. Too." Each word punctuated with a thrust. The mayor was fucking Sole's thigh.

"Haha, whoaaa--calm down, soldier." He guided the ridged-skin cock to his perineum and ground circles into the head. "Which hole?"

"You're the boss, _General_." Practically purring. Hancock didn't miss a beat. Before he could get into the real dirty talk, Sole thrust forward and the ghoul's cock was buried to the hilt in that hot, slick front hole.

"FUCK! Okay, _that_ is better than jet." The mayor arched his back and stretched across the length of the couch. "Hold on a sec, I'm tryin' not to cum."

"Think about trees," Sole suggested.

"Trees?" Hancock didn't care _what_ they were talking about. Dumb smile across his face--he never thought he'd be this _happy_ with someone else.  Didn't think he deserved to be.

Sole closed his eyes reflexively. He was grinding minute circles into his lover's cock, trusting him to say something if he really got close. When he leaned forward, he could grind his own dick into Hancock's pubic bone--only it was hard to stop rutting like a rabbit once he started that.

"Uhnn… Um, yeah--trees. I've never had to hide a large erection but as you can see, I still get really hard, so--ahnn.. _ohfuckohfuck,_ you feel _good_ …" He could not talk while getting filled like this. "Um, so my buddies and I would always say 'think about trees' to help calm down if it was a situation where letting off steam was impossible. It works, kind-of."

"Uhnn... Well, I don't know about that, but you can move now." Hancock was fucking upward into that tight sleeve. "Not that you waited, heh."

Sole's eyes went wide and then glazed over. His lover's cock was pumping lightly. "Is that--?"

"Shot of precum. Keep working my cock like that and there'll be plenty more where that came from." The ghoul ran his hands up along his man's chest, playing with the layer of dark brown fur.

"It's all warm… Feels amazing. Oh and fuck-- _fuckfuckfuck_ uhnn, you're pushing it in with your dick. Fuck, I'm really gonna cum soon." Moaning, keening--maybe a little whining and begging... Sole wanted to be _covered_ in Hancock's cum. Didn't care about the lack of showers or _how_ they were going to explain the smell in here. He'd deal with that later. He'd lick it off, even.

Sole was trembling from the pleasure. Hancock had one hand tweaking his nipple while the other pistoned on Sole's cute cock. He was barely coherent, just rocking forward and back for that sweet friction on Hancock's dick rubbing him inside. He felt it swelling and cried out " _doitdoitdoit fuck.. FUCK yes!_ I'm coming. I'm coming on your thick cock, _I'mcummingI'mcumming I'm cumming!_ " and Hancock let out a shotgun blast of warm irradiated semen.

Some of it came rolling down his shaft as Sole lifted himself up. ' _Icing on the cake_ ,' the mayor thought. Later, he'd ask permission to lap it all up. Sole smelled like concentrated balls stank (in a good way) before they even started and he was dying to get a taste.

"Fuck. Okay, that was awesome." Sole beamed, using his shirt to wipe off some of the sweat and… other fluids. Hancock was already taking another hit of jet.

"So, _Mayor_ ," Sole teased. "You okay being with a freak like me?"

"Come on, love. Let's get this freakshow on the road."

 


End file.
